The Darkness In The Light
by Hammerschlag
Summary: Fates Semi-AU. Prince Corrin of Nohr is proving to be a great asset to his father, King Garon. Fully trained and prepared for war, the young prince sets out on his first mission, only to find himself betrayed and sent to a realm from which there is no return. This is his story.
1. Prologue

**What you're about to read is a miniature Fates Semi-AU novelization that came to me in a dream… somehow. It'll only be a few chapters long.**

* * *

Corrin stood prepared for his final test in his coming of age ceremony, sword in hand. He was a Prince of Nohr, third child of King Garon. He had silver hair, red eyes and conspicuously pointed ears. On his body he wore bright silver armor that was close-fitting and designed for mobility. His older brother, Xander, feared throughout the world as one of the greatest military leaders of all time, was administering the test while their father King Garon watched. Xander wore thick black riding armor and a long, regal red cape. Garon wore the same armor as his oldest son, but had a thick, fur-lined black cape in place of a thin red one. Cheering Corrin on were his older sister Camilla and his younger siblings Leo and Elise. Camilla, a voluptuous wyvern knight, wore rather revealing armor, designed with the intention of seducing opponents, causing them to lower their guards. Leo was a practitioner of offensive magic, and wore black plate mail armor that was enchanted to bolster his magic and resist that of his enemies. Elise, skilled in healing magic, wore a simple black dress under a silver bodice.

Seeing that his younger brother was ready, Xander unleashed four Faceless – giant, artificially created creatures of war – onto the field. The sword Corrin was given to fight them was intentionally flimsy, requiring all the more finesse to use efficiently; thanks to his training, the Nohrian prince was more than able to do so. The five monsters charged the prince simultaneously, but their slow, brutish movements were easy to dodge. Corrin side-flipped so he'd be at the flank of the line, and thrust his sword into the neck of one of the monsters, causing it to crumble to dust. Two more Faceless tried to punch him, but he slid between them and sliced their ankles, immobilizing them. The fifth moved to crush his skull, but Corrin ducked under the blow then thrust his sword into its heart, causing it to crumble like the first. As the two Corrin left wounded attempted to rise, the prince delivered surgical strikes to end their miserable lives, concluding the test. His siblings cheered him, and even Garon – cold-hearted as he was – smiled and clapped.

"Well done, my son. I dare say you one day may be able to compete with your older brother!" the King of Nohr stepped onto the field and clapped his middle son's shoulders.

"I look forward to the day we can spar together for real, little brother," Xander smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"Ah, yes, that reminds me," Garon looked to Gunter – Corrin's mentor and bodyguard and a legendary knight of the realm – and signaled him to come forward, a sheathed sword in his hand. Gunter was a aging man who wore black riding armor over a purple surcoat. He held the respect of every knight in the Kingdom as a man of incredible skill, and more importantly, honor. It seemed age had done little to dull his abilities. The wizened knight presented the sword to Garon, who in turn handed it to Corrin. The prince took the blade out from its sheath and examined it. The handle was rather small, barely accommodating a single hand, but the blade was about as long as Corrin was tall. It was black, gave off a dark, conflagrant aura and had a unique curve. The pommel extended to the same length as the guard, and curved inward to protect the wielder's hand.

"This, my son, is the Gangliari. It is my gift to you, marking your ascension."

"Thank you, father. I swear to use it well," Corrin bowed.

"I'm sure you will. Now, how about we break it in," Garon smirked and clapped twice, causing a group of guards to walk in with two prisoners, who from their garb Corrin deduced were from the rival kingdom of Hoshido. The first, a green-haired man, had the build of an assassin. He wore a green surcoat over a brown, leather piece of armor that he wrapped around his waist like an oversized belt. The second, a blond-haired woman, wore overly loose white pantaloons and a red cloth around her breasts, exposing her extremely muscular midriff.

"Corrin, these two Hoshidan scum were the heads of a force sent by the Queen of Hoshido to launch a preemptive strike against us. If not for the efforts of Xander and his men, they would likely have slaughtered more of our people than I could count," Garon said.

"That's a damn lie, you Nohrian piece of filth– urgh" the girl shouted but was kneed in her gut by one of the guards.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, girl," Garon spat, "now then, my son, it is time to break in your new weapon. Execute these swine."

"But make it quick and painless," Xander interjected, "they fought honorably and deserve a soldier's death."

"As you wish," Corrin bowed to his father and older brother, then with a single swing of his sword decapitated both of the Hoshidans. To his surprise, he felt nothing. Xander rarely spoke of his first kills, and Camilla always said she was traumatized by them. To this day, she would tell him of the nightmares. To Corrin, the lives of the Hoshidan scum were worth no more than the Faceless he regularly fought against when he trained. They were enemies to be killed, and he felt nothing for them.

"You showed remarkable control. You'll make a fine general some day, my Prince," Gunter said.

"Indeed," Garon chuckled, "now get some rest. Tomorrow morning, you head out on your first battlefield mission. You and Gunter will depart for the bottomless canyon, where you will seek and destroy Hoshidan spies. We've received reports that there was an encampment on our side of the border, and I want you to dispose of them."

"Your Majesty, do you really believe the task will only require two men?" Gunter asked.

"I am confident in your abilities, but I will be sending a third soldier with you. His name is Hans; I had previously imprisoned him for excessive brutality, but the wardens believe he has been sufficiently rehabilitated. I am sending him with you to prove his loyalty. Gunter, I trust your judgement, so at the first sign of treachery, you are to kill him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire."

"Excellent. Now, make whatever preparations you need."

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of my alternative rendition of Fates. It will follow none of the canon routes, but it will somewhat resemble Revelations. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Betrayal

**And now, chapter 1. I think this is the quickest I've ever updated a story.**

* * *

"I must admit, Gunter, I'm a bit nervous about this assignment. It's the first time Father has ever allowed me to leave the inner cities," Corrin said to his mentor.

"That will wear off quickly. When I was a squire, I was seldom allowed outside the grounds of the barracks, let alone the city, and before that I was a mere farmhand," Gunter responded.

"I suppose I'll take your word for it," as Corrin sighed, his butler Jakob approached with his maid Felicia and stablehand Lilith, all bearing equipment. Jakob was young for a butler, being around Corrin's age, had white hair and wore a black sleeveless jacket over a purple waistcoat and white button-down shirt, as well as black trousers and boots. Felicia, a young, pink-haired girl wore the typical uniform of a maid – a black knee-length dress and tights and a white apron. Lilith wore a similar ensemble to Felicia, only her dress was blue to match her hair and was made of a more common fabric.

"Lord Corrin, Sir Gunter, I have healing salves for you and I prepared some food for your journey," Jakob bowed.

"I… tried to help, b-but…" Felicia stuttered.

"She nearly burned down the kitchen," Jakob sighed.

"I'm sorry, master…"

"It's quite alright, Felicia. We all have our strengths and flaws," Corrin smiled warmly at his servant.

"I have your horses saddled, and I put food for them in a pack, including sugar cubes I prepared myself!" Lilith said.

"Very good. Thank you… all of you… I'll see you as soon as I return."

"It shouldn't be too hard. We'll have the terrain advantage, and if the Hoshidans truly are mere spies as we've been told, I doubt they'll be skilled enough to pose a threat," Gunter grunted.

"Let's hope that confidence of yours is justified. We should be prepared for anything," a figure approached alongside Xander. He was bald, save for some red hair on his chin, and wore black and purple armor. The scowl on his face was intimidating enough for Felicia to cower behind Jakob.

"Everyone, this is Hans. He will be accompanying you on your journey, as per my father's orders," Xander said.

"Glad to be of service, especially if it means getting out of that rat-hole of a prison," Hans folded his arms.

"Corrin, a word," the Crown Prince pulled his younger brother aside.

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust Hans. His hatred over our father… of us… if he found the right opportunity, I have little doubt he'd betray you in an instant. Please, be careful," Xander cautioned.

"Don't worry, Brother Mine, I will be," Corrin nodded and clapped his brother's shoulder.

"Are we leaving or not?" Hans shouted irately.

"Yes we are. By your leave, my Prince," Gunter looked to his liege. The silver-haired prince nodded and led his two vassals out the gate and onto the horses Lilith prepared. They were soon met by Camilla and Elise, who were riding on the former's wyvern.

"Corrin!"

"Big brother!" the two women cheered.

"Camilla, Elise! Here to see us off?" Corrin smiled.

"Of course, dear!" Camilla laughed, "this is your first mission, after all. I'm sure you're as nervous as I was, so I figured we should give you a little support."

"I'll be sure to return the favor when Elise comes of age!" the prince replied.

"I very much look forward to that day, big brother!" Elise's grin widened.

"As do I, little sister," Corrin laughed and spurred his horse, prompting Gunter and Hans to do the same. Camilla somehow managed to convince her wyvern to follow them on the ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Hoshido_

Queen Mikoto sat with her sons in the throne room of her castle. She had black hair and brown eyes, and wore ornate silver and gold armor. Her eldest son, Ryoma, wore red armor in typical Hoshidan style, which notably included a red, open helm with demonic horns pointing backward. Her second son, Takumi, had his long grey hair tied in a massive ponytail and was wearing a blue tunic and pantaloons with a white fur kilt. He, as always, had his quiver at his side and a bow in his hand. Their strongest soldier, a ninja named Saizo, stood in the center of the room wearing a red robe over grey trousers. He had a mask over his face covering his many scars.

"I can feel it in the wind… my brother Kaze and his assistant Rinkah are dead, killed by a weapon containing the darkest of Nohrian magic," Saizo closed his eyes, but his tone betrayed little emotion."

"Those Nohrian scum… they continuously raid our borders and kill our people…" Takumi growled.

"Mother, why do you continue to allow this?" Ryoma sighed.

"What would you have me do, Ryoma? Our army is no match for Nohr's. I do not want to plunge our country into a war we could never win… I cannot sanction that much death."

"My army is stronger than you give it credit for," Ryoma said confidently, "I can face Xander any day, any time. Please, let me send a detachment to the border. Alongside the soldiers already positioned there, we'll be able to give Nohr a bloody nose and teach them not to mess with us anymore!"

"It might work, Your Highness," Saizo said, "I can lead a small army and raid their posts along the border, diminishing their ability to attack our patrols. I guarantee success."

"I concur with my brother and his retainer," Takumi added, "let Saizo do what he does best. Besides, with your barrier, the Nohrians would not get far if they did indeed try to invade in retaliation." Mikoto hesitated, then sighed.

"Alright, Saizo. If you think you can bring us some degree of peace, I will approve your plan."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Saizo bowed and left to muster an army.

* * *

 _The Bottomless Canyon_

 _At The Border of Nohr and Hoshido_

Corrin, Gunter and Hans arrived at the canyon and were shocked by its sheer size. The three had all heard stories the chasm, but none had ever been to it. Their surprise nearly blinded them to the encampment of Hoshidan soldiers posted on the opposite side of the border.

"Hmph, they have a claim to the land they have entrenched themselves in," Gunter shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" Corrin asked.

"Well, it would seem those soldiers do not intend on staying on their own side," Hans drew his knives and gestured to the group crossing a nearby bridge. Corrin and Gunter then drew their own weapons, the latter dismounting, knowing he was better on foot. The three waited for the horde, then split up to face them. Gunter counted a mere ten assailants so he made sure to keep an eye out for reinforcements. Four soldiers took Gunter, two taking positions on either side of his horse. Gunter responded by drawing his sword with his left hand and hurling his spear with all his might toward his opponents on the right side, skewering them both. He then charged at the two remaining soldiers and decapitated them faster than they could raised their guards. Three of the other soldiers attacked Corrin. The prince managed to kill the first, but the other two sliced at his center, forcing him to take defensive actions. The Hoshidans pushed the Nohrian back to the edge of the cavern and swung at his sword at simultaneously, nearly knocking him over the edge. Corrin was using all his might to keep himself from falling, but he knew he could not hold out for long. Fortunately, Hans, who had killed the three soldiers who came after him, appeared behind the two Hoshidans assailing Corrin and stabbed them in their throats. Corrin then pushed himself between them and hurled them into the abyss. The three looked around and saw no reinforcements approaching, so Corrin and Gunter took a moment to look over the edge of the chasm.

"Do you believe it's truly bottomless, Gunter?" Corrin asked as he gazed into the shadows.

"I'm not certain, my Prince," the aging knight responded. Before they could ponder it further, they found knifes lodged in their lower backs.

"Why don't you go ahead and find out for yourselves?" Hans laughed as he pushed them into the canyon. It was then Hoshidan reinforcements appeared, led by a ninja Hans recognized as Saizo.

"Stop right there, Nohrian scum!" the ninja ordered.

"Peace, I'm here to defect. The two I pushed into the canyon are my gifts to you: a Nohrian prince and his retainer. I doubt you'll be hearing from them again," Hans smiled and threw up his arms. Saizo stared at him for a moment, then nodded,

"Get on your horse and come with us."

"As you wish."

* * *

Saizo brought Hans before the Queen and her two sons, as well as her oldest daughter Hinoka, a red-haired pegasus knight wearing a red and white combat dress and thigh-length red boots.

"Why did you bring a Nohrian prisoner to these sacred halls," Takumi glared at Saizo.

"He is not a prisoner but a defector, Lord Takumi," Saizo bowed.

"A defector, you say? Why?" Hinoka questioned.

"My name is Hans. I was born in Nohr, and I love my country, but I hate what it has become," Hans hung his head, "that war monger King Garon… his cold sons and daughters… they are bringing our country to ruin. When I was captain of the guard, I spoke out against them, and for that crime Garon framed me for his own barbarism and imprisoned me. The wardens saw my true colors and recommended I be released on the grounds that I was 'rehabilitated'. On that day, I swore vengeance on the Nohrian royals… not just or me, but for my countrymen they are leading to their deaths. That is why I killed one of Garon's sons. That is why I will help you bring the King to his knees."

"Saizo?" Mikoto looked to Ryoma's retainer.

"I sense no deception from him," the ninja bowed.

"Forgive me if I cannot trust your senses," Ryoma interjected, "all of my experience has led me to believe no Nohrian can be trusted.

"Ryoma, that sort of prejudice is unbecoming of a Prince. And what of your step sister? She's Nohrian, is she not?"

"Azura is different. We raised her to follow the path of a Hoshidan. You cannot say the same of this Hans fellow."

"Saizo has never been wrong about a person's character, my son. For now, I will take him at his word, especially if it means there is a chance we can have lasting peace," Mikoto said.

"As you wish, mother," Ryoma bowed and directed his attention to the Nohrian, "now, tell me one more thing, Nohrian: which prince did you kill?"

"What does it matter?" Takumi interrupted, "so long as he's dead, we should be happy,"

"Was it Xander?" Ryoma shouted.

"No, milord. It was C-"

"Good. Whoever you kill other than the Crown Prince is your prerogative, however: Xander is mine to finish. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, my prince."

"Good."

* * *

Azura stood in the lake, singing and dancing while using her magic to manipulate the waves. She wore the white dress of a Hoshidan dancer, only she wore no tights or any other form of trouser and her dress did not cover a portion of her midriff. Nearly every nobleman in Hoshido desired her hand in marriage, despite the Nohrian blood in her veins. Mikoto's son Corrin was captured by the Nohrians as a young child, so in retaliation Ryoma led a force to capture Azura. The Gods alone knew what tortures Garon subjected Corrin to, but Mikoto had taken Azura into her family and treated her as is she were of her own blood.

As the dancer finished the last verse of her song, the youngest child of the Hoshidan Royal Family approached her, wearing her usual red dress and white tights.

"You get more beautiful with each passing day, Azura," the princess smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura. I appreciate the complement," the dancer responded.

"Azura… do you ever think about Nohr? About what you had before we took you in? With all that's going on these days, I cannot help but be curious as to what goes on over there."

"I have a few memories of that time… especially of my mother. She was always so kind, so gentle… Garon was cold, but as King he had to be. Still, I remember my brothers Xander and Leo… my sisters Camilla and Elise. I miss them, but my sadness over losing them is rivaled by my love of being here, with my new family. You all have treated me so well despite my heritage, and I will forever be grateful."

"That… brings me to something else. Recently I have been having more and more dreams about Corrin… our life when he was still here. I remember the fun we used to have… his innocent smile and playful nature… I get bored so easily with my other siblings always fighting. With Corrin, life was always fun."

"I only knew Corrin for a brief time, but from what I could tell, Garon wasn't treating him too badly. I… can't say if it stayed that way, but I hope my mother treats him as well as your mother treats me."

"I have nightmares about that… of Corrin being beaten in prison, of him crying out in pain…" Sakura started to snivel, "Gods, I hope they're just dreams…"

"So do I, Sakura. So do I."

* * *

 **Well, I've REALLY screwed canon this time.**

 **For the record, this fic will tie in with my other publication, Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten, but you don't need to read that to understand this. They are entirely separate stories, though they take place in the same timeline.**


	3. What Lurks Beneath

**And now, Chapter 2, the part where Garon and co. find out Corrin got the axe and shit gets real between them and Hoshido…**

 **Except, well, Corrin is the protagonist so he has a fairly strong character shield… at least for now.**

* * *

Corrin woke up on dirt, his back in searing pain; he could still feel the knife lodged in his lumbar. He managed to lift his head slightly and saw Gunter groaning, unable to move. The prince slowly crawled over to his knight and pulled the knife from his back, then administered an elixir. This gave Gunter enough energy to reciprocate. The aging knight then helped the prince to his feet, and the two looked around.

"Are we dead? Is this the afterlife?" Corrin muttered, his vision still hazy.

"I doubt it. If we were, why would we still have knives in our backs?"

"Good point," Corrin sighed and looked at the sky. The canyon seemed to be hovering far in the sky, and neither Nohrian could think of any way to get back to where they came.

"I can't believe I allowed Hans to betray us. Perhaps I'm getting too overconfident with age. I apologize for my failure, my Prince."

"Don't say that, Gunter. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Besides, Hans played the part perfectly, even saving my life. I felt like I owed him… look at how wrong I was."

"My prince…"

"Well, since we're stuck here, we might as well explore it. Would you not agree?"

"If it is your desire, my prince, I will do as you ask," Gunter cracked his neck and knuckles.

"I wonder if we'll find anyone alive," Corrin sighed. Looking around, the Nohrians doubted that there was any life to be found. The land was desolate, the air was heavy, and there were land masses floating in the sky at the most peculiar of angles. It seemed the laws of physics had no place in this realm. Eventually, a handful of figures came into view. They appeared to be armed, so the Nohrians readied their weapons. As they got closer, Corrin and Gunter noticed how ragged they looked; only their leader had clean, proper armor. The Nohrians wondered what they had been through to be in such horrible condition.

When the group arrived, the leader threw up his hands in peace. He had thick blue hair that extended to his hips and wore blue armor with a silver stripe down the center.

"I am Priam, King of the remnants of Valla. I have never seen you two before… have you come from above the Chasm?"

"Y-yes, we have. I am Prince Corrin of Nohr, and this is my retainer Sir Gunter," Corrin bowed respectfully.

"Well, my Prince, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Seeing as there is no way to return to your world, I hope you'll find our accommodations satisfactory."

"You're certain there's no way to return?" Gunter asked.

"I'm afraid so. My fellow Vallites have tried ascending the chasm on wyverns, pegasi, or simply with magic, but no one has ever succeeded. Fortunately the magic of the chasm allows people to survive the fall."

"Yes, fortunately," Gunter sighed.

"I… just wish I could see my family again… to let them know I'm alive. I shudder to imagine what they must be thinking right now.

"I am sorry. If there was something I could do, I would do it. As it stands, I am completely powerless. A great dragon called Anankos, driven insane by his own power, has destroyed most of our continent, which we call Valla. My friends and I are just about all that remain. We are trying to fight back, but we have not the power. The only reason we're still alive is because of our seer and a long-dead master tactician he is able to commune with," Priam hung his head.

"I apologize for your losses," Corrin said.

"A seer… is there any chance you can take us to him?" Gunter asked.

"That's actually a good idea; perhaps he will know what to do with you. Follow me," Priam said and led the two Nohrians to an old temple.

* * *

Garon sat on his throne, his children and Corrin's retainers at his side. When the spies he sent to watch Hans returned without the trio, the Nohrian Royals feared the worst.

"Report," the King demanded coldly.

"Your Majesty, Hans has defected to Hoshido."

"What?!" Xander shouted.

"Start from the beginning," Garon demanded.

"We trailed the three to the bottomless canyon as you ordered, sire, and as you predicted, Hoshidans crossed the border. Corrin, Gunter and Hans fought them all off, with Hans even saving Corrin's life when he was backed against the abyss. But then, as Corrin and Gunter stared into the chasm, Hans moved behind them, thrust his knives into their backs and pushed them in. Even if the knives didn't kill them, there is no way they could have survived that fall. We tried to pursue Hans, but Hoshidan reinforcements numbering in the dozens arrived, put him on his horse and escorted him back through their territory. They didn't bother to tie him up, or even take his weapons, which can only mean one thing."

"I should have known," the King growled.

"C-Corrin…" Elise sniveled and she and Felicia wept in each other's embrace. Jakob averted his gaze to hide his indignation, and Lilith fell to the floor and covered her face.

"Hoshido will pay for this… I swear it on my life," Camilla growled.

"I make the same promise," Leo added.

"Xander, take your army and invade Hoshido. I have a feeling the sword I gave you can break through Mikoto's barrier. Bring me Hans alive… I want to enact vengeance myself."

"As you wish, Father," Xander bowed.

"I'm coming with you," Camilla said.

"Me too!" Leo jumped in.

"Camilla, I can always use a good wyvern rider, but Leo… you're too young… I don't want to throw you into battle before you're ready," Xander said.

"I'll look after him. He has the right to seek vengeance," Camilla responded.

"I-I'm coming, too," Elise managed to say, "y-you… could always use a good healer. I-I-I promise to s-stay behind the lines."

"Elise…"

"We're coming too," Jakob said and placed his hands on Lilith and Felicia's shoulders, "we were Prince Corrin's retainers; we will fulfill our duties to the very end."

"Very well," Garon nodded, "go, and bring honor to your country."

"Yes, sire!" all the Nohrians shouted in unison.

"First, however… Leo, come here."

"Yes, father?"

"Originally I was saving this for your ascension ceremony, but considering the fact that you are off to war I believe it is appropriate to give it to you early," Garon said and pulled a tome out of the fold of his cape, "this is Brynhildr, one of the most powerful tomes the world has ever seen. As my son and a skilled mage of the realm, you deserve it more than anyone else."

"Thank you, father. I promise to use it well."

"I will hold you to that."

"I as well," Xander interjected, "now, my siblings, gather your retainers and prepare to march. The invasion of Hoshido begins at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

"It will not be long before Xander mobilizes an army to retrieve me," Hans said.

"Send as many soldiers as we can spare to the border of the barrier in case they somehow manage to break through," Mikoto shuddered at the thought.

"It will be done," Saizo bowed and gave his men their orders.

"Let him come. I will fill the furrows of our fields with his blood," Ryoma spat.

"If you fight against him with uncontrolled rage, you will lose, for when it comes to brute strength he is your superior. I helped train him when he was young, so I know very well what he is capable of, and what his weaknesses are. If you can get him off of his horse, you'll have a fair chance. His sword swings will be weighed with hatred, so if you can avoid them, he will lag before striking again. If you counter with sufficient finesse, you'll be able to best him," the defector instructed.

"I will do so with pleasure," the Crown Prince smiled.

"Hopefully it will not come to that," the Queen sighed.

* * *

 **Yep. Priam's here, and he'll play a fairly large role, at least for a secondary character.**

 **That was shorter than the last chapter, but still longer than the prologue. Next chapter will focus on Corrin, and will have a special cameo.**


	4. Harbinger of Doom

**Here we are at Chapter 3.**

 **FE:CSR fans, want some spoilers? Look no further than the poem below.**

* * *

 _Conflagrant warrior of the Lord,_

 _How great is your power,_

 _Red are the fields you tread upon,_

 _Only the demons themselves can stand to rival._

 _My heart calls out to you, begging for peace,_

 _Redeemer sent forth from God,_

 _Empty these lands of the vicious damned, in_

 _Perdition's flame must they burn._

 _Laced with darkness are their hearts,_

 _All those who fight against the Lord,_

 _Claim vengeance upon you will they,_

 _Even after death shall you fight them._

 _Sentenced will you be to burn forever,_

 _Mighty warrior who claims the power of hell,_

 _In the darkest hour will your true colors show,_

 _How I have come to loathe you, forsaken one._

 _Never will you receive redemption yourself, for_

 _Even the holiest will suffer you in the fiery pits,_

 _All you who still serve the Lord, fear the new Demon, bane of all._

* * *

Azura woke in a cold sweat. The malevolent poem reverberated in her mind alongside the images of all her loved ones dying to a great dragon. Somehow, she could hear that dragon calling to her from beneath the Bottomless Canyon in the home in which she was born. It was telling her all her friends, all her family would die in a river of blood. It called them all by name, except Ryoma. No, she felt something else regarding him. He died earlier, in a pointless battle that caused nothing but pain for everyone involved. She also felt that all the warriors were simply being manipulated, though how exactly she was unsure. All she knew was she had to stop the fight at all costs.

* * *

Xander and his siblings stood before Mikoto's barrier. A legion of Hoshidan soldiers stood on the other side, mocking them. Even with Xander's mighty sword, the holy weapon Siegfried, the Nohrians had never been able to penetrate the barrier. But now, with the combined force of Xander's Siegfried and Leo's Brynhildr, the royals were confident they'd have a better chance. The two siblings fired energy blasts from their swords, and after a sustained barrage, they finally saw the forcefield before them shatter.

"At last," the Crown Prince smiled. The Hoshidan army standing on the other side suddenly fell silent and hurriedly drew their weapons.

"Knights of Hoshido, stand ready to defend your Queen!" the enemy leader said. Xander pulled out his horn and released a great call to sound the charge. His army barreled forward, fueled by feelings of hatred and revenge, cutting through every Hoshidan in their path.

* * *

Mikoto collapsed to her knees and groaned.

"Mother! What's wrong?!" Takumi and Hinoka moved to assist her. Saizo closed his eyes and sighed,

"It's the Nohrians."

"They've… broken through my barrier and are tearing through our army… our end may be upon us," Mikoto said weakly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ryoma roared, "Saizo, get my soldiers ready, then form a defensive perimeter around the city. Takumi will assist you, Hinoka, guard our mother at all costs, understood?"

"I'm going with you!" Hinoka shouted, "I will not allow all the Hoshidan blood spilt to go unpunished."

"I'm not staying behind, either!" Takumi scowled.

"Yes you are… all of you are. Someone has to protect our Kingdom if I fail."

"But-"

"Prince Ryoma is correct," Saizo said. He and Ryoma exchanged glances, and all was understood.

"Princess Hinoka, Prince Takumi, I will go in your place," Hans said, "no one knows Nohrian strategies better than I."

"Your aid I will accept," Ryoma nodded and took Hans to prepare for the defense. Before they could get far, Azura appeared and fell to her knees before her brother,

"No, Ryoma, you must not go!"

"Azura? What's gotten into you?!"

"I had a vision… more specifically a premonition. All of Hoshido was covered in blood… your blood, and the blood of everyone I care about! All because of one recklessly fought battle."

"Azura…" Mikoto sighed.

"There was a great dragon… it was killing everyone while a malevolent voice recited a terrible poem. I saw each and every one of you die!" Azura's tone was becoming more frantic by the second.

"Him… he's coming…" Mikoto gasped, then hung her head in defeat, though all the attention in the room was directed at Azura.

"If you're that concerned, come with me. With your magic, we might stand a better chance. I could always use your support on the field, sister," Ryoma raised Azura to her feet and hugged her.

"Alright… I'll come. I can only pray we'll survive the ordeal."

* * *

The temple Priam took Corrin and Gunter to was impressive, albeit somewhat dilapidated. Made of now-crumbling limestone, it was large enough for the greatest of dragons to wander about freely. It had walls adorned with gold and oil paintings of ancient battles. The massive ceiling was painted with images of the angels; how their artists ascended that high completely eluded the Nohrians.

"Your seer resides here?" Corrin asked Priam.

"We all do. Despite its appearance, this temple is the only refuge in which we are safe from Anankos." Before Corrin could respond, a voice echoed in the dark,

"I sense an additional presence. Who have you brought before us, Priam?"

"Who was that?" Gunter reached for his sword.

"That is our seer," Priam's young assistant, a brown haired boy in a tan tunic and brown coat named Anthony, responded. Suddenly, a purple sigil appeared before Priam; from it emerged a brown-cloaked man with a long white beard and ears as pointed as Corrin's.

"I see two, but I can only sense the human. The manakete… his quintessence eludes me," the figure said.

"Manakete, Lord Sage?" Priam raised a brow.

"The boy… surely you can tell by his ears! He is a dragon like me… like _him_ ," the sage said, then turned to Corrin,

"Tell me, child, where is your stone, and what happened to your wings? There is no way you can hide them under armor that tight."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I carry no stone, and I have no wings. I am Prince Corrin of Nohr, and I am as human as anyone else."

"Ah, now I understand. I was wondering if I'd ever see _you_ again," the sage smiled, "the late King Nils… he spoke of this day, but I did not believe him."

"What are you on about, sage?" Gunter folded his arms.

"Your liege, good sir, is originally of this world. Surely you knew he was not of Nohr! His father was a full-blooded dragon, and his mother… well, there is someone I think I should take you to. Come with me," the sage turned and walked off to a small chamber. Corrin instinctively felt he could trust the old man, so he followed him, to Gunter's dismay. The old knight felt no other choice but to follow him as well, despite every drop of blood in his body advising him against doing so.

When they entered the room, they saw a small, glowing platform hovering above the floor. The sage muttered a few incantations which invoked a figure who the Nohrians assumed must have come from the netherworld. He wore a black cloak with purple accents over a tan tunic and trousers. A brown glove covered his left hand, but his right was left uncovered, revealing a black mark Corrin recognized as being identical to the one on his upper arm. More remarkable was the resemblance the figure bore to the Nohrian; if not for the difference in eye color – yellow instead of red – and the latter's pointed ears, the Nohrian would have assumed him to be a long lost twin.

"Thank you for coming, Grandmaster," the sage bowed.

"I see you've recruited some new blood. Have you told him yet of what is to come?" the man said solemnly, the pessimism in his voice far exceeding his apparent age.

"No… I was leaving that to you, considering he is your grandson. He reminds me so much of you when I first met you two thousand years ago… that fateful day in the Feroxi plains."

"Grandson, you say? So my third child…"

"Yes. With the creature you spared."

"The one whose murders I am responsible for."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Corrin cut in, "but who are you?"

"I fought in a great war that ended long before you were born. Your mother was conceived of my magic a millennium ago. She shared my holy blood, as do you, I presume. Tell me, do you have a mark on your body like the one I have on my hand?"

"Yes, on the side of my right arm just below my shoulder."

"I see…" the figure paused for a moment, bearing a forlorn visage, before continuing, "so you are the one I was told of."

"Who is it you think I am?"

"You are the son of Anankos, a corrupted Dragon God. I do believe you are the last thing he made before he lost his mind."

"I knew before he was corrupted. He was wise, caring, and had the greatest moral fortitude of any man I had ever known," the sage added, "his turn started four thousand years ago, when the Divine Dragons and Earth Dragons of old went to war. You see, the great dragons of the ancient past had become so powerful, they began to mentally degenerate. In order to survive, they had to place their power into gems called dragonstones and take humanoid form. That is when they began to refer to themselves as Manaketes. But the Earth Dragons refused to give up their power and went completely mad, forcing the Divine Dragons to wage war on them and seal them away. Anankos was one of two Earth Dragons to listen to the Divine Dragons, so he was spared the madness, at least so we thought."

"It was my folly, allowing him to become what he is now. He was captured and tortured by a sorcerer I failed to destroy, then further manipulated and made into a monster by a demon I once called friend," the figure from the netherworld hung his head, "I died trying to stop them. I succeeded in sealing most of his demonic power in a medallion, the location of which I do not know."

"That's… unbelievable…" Corrin said, but somehow in his heart he knew it to be true.

"Lord Sage, you said you were around four thousand years ago; how is that possible?" Gunter questioned.

"To protect humans from the dragons' conflict, I forged for them five weapons capable of slaying even the Gods. I thought it was for their benefit, but they just ended up using them against each other, time and time again. For that failure, I was cursed to remain on this world until I bring peace to mankind."

"You… you're the Rainbow Sage!" the Nohrian knight exclaimed.

"That is correct," the old sage bowed his head. Corrin was silent.

"I know it's hard to accept, and I don't expect you to believe it at first. But in time, you will come to understand," the sage said.

"Are you truly telling me my father is a demon?" Corrin frowned.

"Your father was a good man, driven mad by animalistic instincts invoked in him by those who sought to destroy the world. Those who created him are all dead or permanently sealed away in the fiery pits of Perdition, but Anankos himself is yet to join them," the figure rebutted.

"And you think I can kill him when no one else here could? What makes me so special?"

"I believe you may be capable of properly wielding a weapon no one else here save Priam has been able to control," the Rainbow Sage said proudly, "and in your veins runs the blood of the Great Grandmaster Robin."

"There is nothing great about me," the figure averted his gaze.

"You… you're the Robin of myth? The man who led–" Gunter started.

"Don't recite tales of my past to me. I remember them far better than history has recorded."

"But–"

"Enough. I am long dead; all I can provide you now is strategic advice, which means little in situations like yours," Robin frowned, "Lord Sage, give the boy the sword; see if he can indeed use it."

"The sword I already have, the Ganglari, is quite powerful and contains a great deal of black magic. Surely that would be of use!" Corrin folded his arms.

"The Ganglari?" the ancient strategist chuckled, "that blade is enchanted with the same demonic magic that fuels Anankos; if you bring it anywhere near him his power will only grow. I strongly suggest you try the weapon we have." Corrin nodded in response, though he was unsure why he trusted these people so. Was it some sort of manipulative magic? Regardless, Corrin followed the Rainbow Sage to a second chamber, where the ancient dragon revealed a golden shortsword with a trident for a pommel. On the fuller there were four black indents, from which Corrin could sense a great deal of hidden power.

"Behold the Yatogami, the most powerful sword in the realm," the Rainbow Sage said and presented the weapon to the Nohrian. The Prince drew the sword from its sheath, marveling in its might as he practiced with it. He soon found that the blade felt natural to him, more like an extension of his arm rather than a separate weapon.

"As I thought, it suits you well,"

"What do I do now?"

"We shall join the others in the main hall and discuss a strategy to face Anankos now that we have two Holy Weapons."

"Two?"

"Priam wields an ancient blade known as Ragnell, but we can discuss that later. For now, just come with me." The Nohrian acquiesced without further question. Neither he nor anyone else present noticed the dark figure eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm keeping the Romanization of the original Japanese term for the blade. Yatogami, or more properly Yato-no-Kami, is a serpent god in Shintoism. It translates to Night Sword God. Yato on its own seems boring and simplistic to me.**

 **This will be Robin's only appearance… probably.**

 **You may have noticed I also included a little trivia from Marth's games here. I think it fits the backstory of FE14 well enough.**

 **Writing tunes: Choral music. Mostly Russian. Threw in some German works too.**


	5. The Bloody Furrows

**Alright, time for some proper battles! The title for this chapter was inspired by the Marseillaise.**

* * *

As the Rainbow Sage told Priam and his company what he told Corrin, Gunter pulled the prince aside,

"My Prince, I do not believe we can trust these people at their word."

"I understand your concerns, Gunter, and under any other circumstance I would agree with you, but something about these people makes me instinctively trust them. I cannot explain why, but… I feel I must help them… it is as if the Gods themselves have given me an obligation to them."

"I'm not certain you can trust your instincts on the matter. These people seem incredibly powerful; what if they are using some sort of magic to manipulate you?"

"I recognize that as a possibility; nevertheless I cannot help but feel the way I do."

"My Prince, from the day you were born I swore to protect you with my life; that includes advising you of potential threats, but it also means following you to whatever end. If you truly wish to follow Priam's banner, I will support you."

"Gunter, you have taught me almost everything I know. You have always been there for me when I needed you, and even when you thought I was wrong you have stood by me. I will forever be grateful to have you at my side," Corrin smiled.

"And I am proud to be at yours."

"Gentlemen, if I may," Priam called out to the Nohrians, "I think it's time we develop a proper strategy for defeating Anankos. Robin has given us a general idea of what we need to do, but the devil's in the details."

"Actually, the devil appears where you least expect it," Anthony said and smiled.

"What are you saying, boy?" Gunter placed a hand over his sword.

 **That you will not live long enough to challenge me,** laughter boomed across the skies.

"What the hell was that?!" Corrin drew Ganglari.

"Anankos, your bane!" Anthony laughed and opened the gates to the temple, revealing an army of massive Golems.

"Those… those are Nohrian Stoneborns!" the prince gaped, "But how–"

 **Foolish child,** the voice of Anankos laughed, **I was the one who gave Nohr the power over their monsters. Garon prayed to his Gods for power, and I, the one true God, heard his prayer, and answered it at the price of his soul, which now belongs to me. His war with Hoshido will provide me with all the quintessence I need to destroy what little remains of humanity.**

"Fear not, I've faced these creatures before; they're no match for the power of Ragnell," Priam boasted and led the charge to destroy the creatures.

* * *

Ryoma and his legion held firm, weapons drawn, awaiting the oncoming horde. They were the last line of defense for Hoshido, positioned less than a league from the capital. If they fell, it would likely mean the end of their kingdom. Ryoma had to admit the situation felt hopeless, as the Nohrians had easily decimated every battalion that stood in their path while taking minimal casualties. Hans did have a strategy that seemed to be working somewhat. The Nohrian army's strength lied mainly in their numbers; every time it became clear that the invaders were going to be victorious, the surviving Hoshidans fell back to bolster a second line. Every battle the Nohrians fought was harder won for them, and Hans and Ryoma were betting on this final defensive being the turning point of the war. Azura, meanwhile, simply hoped she could convince the two sides to declare peace. That objective seemed hopeless as the Crown Prince of Nohr appeared with an army that absolutely dwarfed the Hoshidan forces.

"It's over, Ryoma," Xander scowled, "your numbers are decimated, those few who remain are exhausted, and our holy weapons are superior to yours. You have no chance."

"If there's one thing I've learned on the battlefield, Xander, it's that you never say die!" Ryoma drew his katana.

"Don't be a fool; I have come to give you one final chance at life. Surrender Hans to me, and my forces will return to Nohr and leave you in peace."

"You and I both know that's never going to happen."

"Hmph. I was hoping you would say that," Xander drew his own sword and prepared to charge. It was then Azura ran between the two generals.

"Wait! Please!" the dancer begged with more than a hint of desperation.

"A-Azura? Is that really you?" Xander's eyes widened, though he was careful not to lower his guard.

"Big Sister?" Elise pushed her way to the front.

"It's… good to see you again," Azura bowed her head, "I was unsure you'd remember me."

"How could we not, dear?" Camilla smiled, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Azura, you've been away from your family too long. Please, come with me back to our home!"

"Don't listen to him, sister! You're home is with us, the family that raised you!" Ryoma called out to her, "the Nohrians, they just want to use you like they use everyone else! You will never experience love living among them!"

"That's sheer and utter nonsense, dear sister! We have never forgotten you, and we will always love you!" Camilla rebutted.

"Mommy really misses you, big sis! Please, come home to us!" Elise pleaded.

"Enough of this!" Ryoma fumed, "Azura, make your choice: will you stay with those who love you, or will you serve those who will abuse your talents?"

"Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, I will always love you. You are my own blood; how could I not? But Ryoma… you and Queen Mikoto took me in and treated me as well as you did your blood siblings. I have enjoyed every moment I have spent among you, but now you all are asking me to choose between people I love… that is something I cannot do."

"What… are you saying?" Ryoma's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe this… you're betraying us all? How could you?!" Xander fumed, "if you were not of my own blood, I would–"

"Don't you threaten my sister, Nohrian swine!"

"It's time we end this conflict, Hoshidan! You will die, here and now," Xander leveled his sword at his rival, "Soldiers of Mighty Nohr, fight for your King and bring glory to your country!"

As the two armies began to converge, Azura made one final attempt to make peace,

"This battle… don't you see it's pointless? Can you not tell you are being manipulated? There are other forces at work here!" the dancer pleaded to no avail. Both Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers prepared to strike her for being in the way, but a great astral dragon, atop which were two Nohrians, picked her off the battlefield and took her to a safe distance.

* * *

Priam had somehow managed to singlehandedly slaughter all twelve golems sent to kill him, but to his dismay, hundreds of additional monsters surrounded the temple, ones unlike any he had ever seen. They were led by Anthony, who had transformed into a silhouette whose only distinctive features were three purple eyes and a crown of horns. The monster clearly lacked the power to maintain a fully corporeal form, but it appeared to be able to control its army nonetheless. Corrin then jumped into the fray with Ganglari, despite the protests of the Rainbow Sage. He charged the leader, who simply stood in his place, and thrust the black blade between its eyes. The creature laughed as he absorbed the Ganglari into his body, increasing his power tenfold. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Corrin flying back. The Prince managed to remain conscious, barely dodging the attacks of skeletal monsters. The Rainbow Sage then tossed him the Yatogami, which the Nohrian soon realized made his life considerably easier. All the monsters somehow were naturally resistant to the humans' weapons (save Ragnell), so most of the soldiers experienced great difficulty, but no longer Corrin. The Yatogami effortlessly cut through all the creatures, from the golems to the zombified dragons. As he and Priam both reached the leader once more, they charged in unison, their weapons shining bright. To their surprise, all their blades met was smoke. The leader had magically vanished, as had all the monsters. The humans had won… for now.

* * *

The Nohrian army was plowing through every soldier Hoshido had to offer, but Ryoma was not deterred. He fought Xander with all his might, sparks flying from the contact of his and the Nohrian's swords, which were both Holy Weapons. As Hans had predicted, Xander's strikes were weighed with hatred, allowing Ryoma to dodge them with relative ease. What the defector had not realized was the Nohrian Price was capable of recovering as quickly as Ryoma could strike and matched every maneuver he made. Ryoma, seeing that Hans' strategy was inadequate, decided to try and turn the match into a brawl. Given his training in the martial arts, the Hoshidan assumed he would fare better against a textbook swordsman if he used his fists. He allowed Xander to knock his katana out of his hands, then prepared to use his superior speed to close the distance between him and his opponent and force him to drop his own sword. What actually happened, however, Ryoma did _not_ expect. Xander raised his sword in preparation for a finishing blow and growled,

"This is for Corrin, you son of a whore!"

"C-Corrin?" Ryoma gasped and dropped his guard, "wait, wha–"

Xander would hear none of it. With a single swing of his claymore, he split the Hoshidan in half. Seeing that the battle was clearly lost, Hans ordered a full retreat to the capital, where he hoped the combined might of Saizo, Takumi and Hinoka would be enough to defeat the Nohrian commanders. He also had a hunch that Mikoto was hiding a great deal of power, and was confident if her hand was forced she would use every ounce of it.

* * *

When it was sure the group was out of range, the dragon set down, allowed its riders to dismount, and took manakete form. Azura recognized none of the faces, but could tell they were not her enemies.

"It is good to see you again, Azura. It has been many years," the manakete bowed. The dancer stood in silence for a moment before realizing the sky blue-haired girl standing before her was her long-lost cousin from the land of her birth.

"Lilith, is that really you?"

"Yes, my cousin, it is!" Lilith ran up to the dancer and the two embraced.

"Forgive me, ladies, but perhaps additional introductions are in order," one of the Nohrians said. He was dressed in the typical garb of a butler, and his younger, female companion wore that of a maid.

"I am Jakob, and this is Felicia. We are… we _were_ Prince Corrin's retainers," the butler hung his head. The maid turned around to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry, did you say Corrin? _Prince_ Corrin?!" Azura's jaw dropped.

"Why yes! He was Garon's third child. On his first mission, he was betrayed by a former prisoner we thought rehabilitated and thrown down the Bottomless Canyon."

"If what you say is true, he may still be alive," the dancer said, trying to mask the surprise she had previously displayed; she figured it was safer to not to reveal her connection to Corrin, at least for the time.

"Hans stabbed them in the back. The fall was just an afterthought," Lilith noted.

"Lord Corrin was quite resilient… if he could have survived the fall, there is a chance he could have used the elixirs I gave him to heal his knife wounds," Jakob added.

"Then he _is_ alive… somehow, he must be connected to the premonition I had. He's beneath the chasm, fighting a great dragon I dare not speak of here, and if he is left unmonitored he will turn into… no, we have to get to him! My magic can keep him sane!"

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Jakob frowned.

"Hidden truths," Lilith sighed, "I trust her. If you trust me, then you will trust her as well. I can take you to the canyon, and if we find Corrin's corpse beneath it, we can retrieve it and I can fly us back to Nohr."

"If it means there's a chance of finding Lord Corrin alive, I will go with you," Felicia said.

"Ah, if Felicia's going, I should do so as well," Jakob sighed, "someone has to watch her back."

"Then it's settled. Let us go, before it is too late," Azura motioned to Lilith, who nodded, transformed, and took her company to the chasm.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Priam asked the Rainbow Sage, "This temple is clearly no longer safe. Anankos will only get stronger as time passes."

"In that event, should we not make a move on him now, while we have the chance?" Gunter suggested.

"I fear we may have no alternative," the old manakete averted his gaze, knowing all too well what the cost of such a battle would be.

"Wait a moment," Corrin cut in, "Anankos… did he not say Nohr and Hoshido have gone to war? When did that happen? And why? my siblings… my father… are they alright?"

"There is no way to be certain," the sage sighed, "I suggest you focus your energy on defeating the enemy before you."

"I cannot forget my family."

"I know, child. I wish there was something I could do to ease your mind, but that is beyond my power. Now, please, we need to focus on our upcoming battles."

"…"

* * *

 **For the record, the Rainbow Sage is the Gotoh archetype in this story.**

 **Writing tunes: Trauermärsche**


	6. The Unholy Shadow

**Chapter 5 is here, a little late, I know.**

 **Writing Tunes: WQXR 105.9 FM (New York)**

* * *

 _By Heaven's Grace  
_

 _Ride forth the mighty princes._

 _All hail those great men,_

 _Daring to slaughter,_

 _Daring to sin._

 _On the fields of their foes_

 _Can they be heard,_

 _Killing themselves in the name of the Lord._

* * *

Azura heard those words over and over; she saw them play out whenever she closed her eyes. Her blood siblings and her adopted family were slaughtering each other while Anankos watched from the shadows, laughing louder and louder as each drop of blood was spilt. Tears ran down the dancer's eyes as she thought about what she left behind, but in her heart she knew she was in the right. She and her companions continued their descent down the Bottomless Canyon to the realm of the dancer's birth.

* * *

Xander and his army stood outside the city gates, the final line of defense standing their ground and awaiting their doom. The Nohrian Prince presented them with Ryoma's bloodied katana, a commonly accepted sign that the Hoshidan royal was Xander's defeated opponent. Mikoto then walked to the front of her army and knelt before the conqueror.

"Your Highness Prince Xander of Nohr, I beg of you to end this bloodshed and leave my people in peace."

"I would like nothing better, Queen Mikoto," the prince responded, "tales of your wisdom and kindness spread to ever corner of the world; I do not wish to rid this land of such a leader. Besides, I've spilt enough blood this day.

"I will honor your request on one condition: surrender to me my brother's murderer."

"Your soldiers slaughter countless innocent Hoshidans year after year, and yet you have the audacity to call _me_ a murderer?" Hans stepped forward, "Why do you think I killed him? Do you truly think I had no honorable intentions? He was even more war-mongering than your father! I watched him grow, I saw the darkness in him; if something happened to you and Camilla, forcing him into the role of King, no one in the entire world would be safe. Not in Hoshido, not in Nohr, not anywhere."

"I've never heard such nonsense in my life. You will surrender yourself to me and face judgement before your King."

"Xander, you've known me for well over twenty years. I raised you, I trained you, I taught you everything I know and more. You are a man of honor and integrity; I have only ever wanted the best for you. In your heart, you know that, don't you?"

"..."

"Listen to me: I know it's hard to accept, but you watched over him just as I did. You saw what he was becoming. You know I had no choice. The saddest part is, when he was young... before Garon corrupted him... he was such a good child. Kind, gentle, always following the rules... he couldn't harm a fly before your father stole him from his true family!"

"True family?" Mikoto raised a brow, though neither Xander nor Hans paid her any mind.

"You must understand," Hans pleaded, "if there was an alternative, I would have taken it. I love Nohr, and I don't want to see her leadership collapse. But Corrin? He would have brought us all to ruin. _He had to die_."

"Hans, wait," Hinoka stepped forward, "did you say _Corrin_?"

"He may have been your younger brother once, Princess Hinoka, but King Garon twisted him to the point that you would be unable to recognize him. Every bit of decency, of sympathy for Hoshidans, _of regard for human life_ , has long since been drained from him," Hans closed his eyes and looked away. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Takumi shot an arrow through his skull.

* * *

Corrin was training with Gunter and the Rainbow Sage when Priam delivered the news,

"It would seem a few others from above the Chasm have arrived: a beautiful dancer and three others who appear to be her servants."

"Do you believe they pose a threat?" the rainbow sage asked.

"Anything's possible, but by the looks of them, I doubt it," Priam shrugged.

"Well, we'd best go find out," Gunter put down his practice sword and drew his real one. Corrin and Priam soon followed suit and the trio opened the temple gates to greet the newcomers. The Nohrians were shocked to discover just who they were.

"Jakob? Lilith Felicia?" Corrin's eyes widened.

"Master Corrin!" Felicia and Lilith screamed, ran up to their liege and jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as they could. Gunter rolled his eyes and Jakob groaned in disapproval. Corrin, on the other hand, did not mind his maid's actions at all; instead, he rather liked them.

"It's good to see you again, everyone. I've really missed you," the Prince smiled.

"We thought you were dead! Oh, I missed you so much…" Lilith smiled in relief.

"I've missed you too. I'm so happy you're alive… so happy…" Felicia began to cry again. Priam, meanwhile, was more focused on the fourth member of the party, a blue-haired dancer.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Priam approached her with a cocky smile, "what's your name, lassie?"

"Azura," the dancer said irately, as if she had been fending off men her entire life. This came as no surprise to Corrin, who had to admit she was quite attractive, albeit somewhat familiar.

"Well, Miss Azura, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Priam; I am the leader of all the men you see before you. What do you say I introduce you to our little group of resistance fighters? Give you the full tour?"

"I've come for Corrin."

"Damn, you're a cold one!"

"I'm warm to those I don't find irritating," Azura sighed and walked right past Priam, who was thrown off by her complete disinterest in his advances.

"Prince Corrin, if I may," the dancer said and bowed to the Nohrian.

"Yes, err, Azura was it? What can I do for you?"

"I have come to offer my support. I had a premonition about Anankos raining death on Valla, Hoshido and Nohr alike."

"You know of Valla?" Priam raised a brow.

"I was born here. My mother was Arete and my father Nils."

"Arete? You don't mean–" Corrin began, but was interrupted by the arrival of the Rainbow Sage.

"Azura… is that really you?" the seer asked.

"Lord Sage, it has been some time."

"You two know each other?" Priam raised a brow.

"She was the Princess of Valla before Anankos went mad."

"Wait a moment," Gunter folded his arms, "you said you were the daughter of Arete. You're not referring to the Queen of Nohr, are you?"

"I am. My father sacrificed his life to allow me and my mother to escape. We went to Nohr, where my mother and King Garon fell in love and married. I have many happy memories of that time," Azura looked down.

"Have we met?" Corrin asked. He did not entirely believe her story, but something about her felt far too familiar for comfort.

"Briefly," the dancer responded, "but I was kidnapped by the Hoshidans shortly after meeting you. Queen Mikoto took pity on me and raised me as her own daughter. I have lived in Hoshido ever since."

"If you were living so comfortably as a Hoshidan princess, why risk your life to come here?" Gunter asked, as distrustful as ever.

"Because she felt exactly what I felt," the Rainbow Sage answered for her, "Anankos is preparing to strike."

"It's not just that," Azura turned to Corrin, "your father believed you were killed when Hans pushed you into the chasm. He blamed that death, and Hans' defection, on Queen Mikoto and declared war on our country. The Nohrian army has overwhelmed all our defenses and is burning through our country."

"That is to be expected. Nohrian soldiers are second to none," Gunter said.

"But the sheer ease of their victories, as well as the darkness I felt within them… and within my own family… something is terribly amiss. Someone is manipulating all the events transpiring. According to my premonition, it's–"

"Anankos," the Rainbow Sage interrupted, "I can't say I'm surprised. He's probably using all of that death to increase his strenth."

"How?" Azura asked.

"He has the ability to steal the quintessence from the dead and convert it into power. It's a dark and terrible technique, albeit an effective one."

"Quintessence?"

"It is the fabric of existence, most heavily concentrated in souls. It is particularly strong in humans, even more so in dragons."

"Can he be stopped?" Corrin asked.

"We must try," Priam said.

"And as I believe I have said before, because he is becoming more powerful as time passes, we should make our move sooner rather than later," Gunter insisted.

"I will confer with the Grandmaster. If we can, we will make our move tomorrow. Until then, I suggest you all do your best to prepare yourselves. The battles ahead of you will be more difficult than any you have ever faced," the Rainbow Sage sighed and entered the inner sanctum of the temple.

* * *

"No! He was my father's to finish!" Xander scowled as Hans' lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

"Is it true what be said about Corrin?" Hinoka asked the Nohrian, "that King Garon raised him as his own son?"

"It is. Despite not being a blood relative, we all loved him," Xander sighed, "and you have been sheltering his murderer."

"He's not dead," Mikoto said.

"What?"

"I would have felt it. He survived the wounds Hans left on him and has returned to his true home."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Takumi asked,

"That land is laced with a curse that kills all who speak of it, so I dared not mention it until now, but... I have enough strength left in me to resist the curse long enough. If Corrin is alive down there, and is confronting his father as I suspect, you need to know the truth." The royals from both rival nations looked at her curiously, almost missing the appearance of a dark silhouette. Xander turned to face it,

"Identify yourself! Now!"

"I am death," the silhouette said, the cold malevolence of his voice sparking fear in all who could hear him. From a third eye on his forehead he fired a pillar of black magic directly through Mikoto's heart; the Queen fell backward into Sakura's arms. Hinoka ran to her and tried to administer healing salves, but they had no effect. Xander shot a wave of magic from Siegfried and Takumi fired an arrow from his Holy Bow at the figure, but he faded into smoke before the attacks could land.

"Mother…" Sakura wept.

"Please… you must listen…" Mikoto coughed, using what little remained of her magic to keep herself alive, "enter the land beneath the Chasm and find Corrin… tell him the truth of what has happened… give him the journal and the white stone I keep in my personal treasury. It will help him… help all of you… defeat… what is to come."

"Mother, please don't leave me…"

"Everything will be fine, Sakura… I promise I'll see you again… one day…" with that, the Sage-Queen of Hoshido breathed her last, to be mourned for all time.

* * *

 **Yes, Azura is the son of Nils from FE7.**

 **The poem at the beginning was written in honor of Gunlord500's return to FanFiction, even though it wasn't to the FE fandom. If you put the first letters of ever verse together, you spell out "Braddock", which, in Gunlord's "Wayward Son", was the name of Renault's fallen friend he mentions in some of his support conversations and battle conversation with Nergal.**


	7. Darkness

**Alright, we're more than half way through. After the next chapter, this fic is going on a temporary hiatus while I catch Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten up a little bit. The reason for that is Chapter 8 of this and Tale 10 Chapter 8 of FE:CSR are heavily intertwined, and I've only released up to Tale 10 Chapter 1 of the latter fic.**

 **Don't worry, if you don't want to read FE:CSR, you won't have to. I suggest you do so anyway, but ultimately it's up to you.**

* * *

Hinoka emerged from the castle treasury with Mikoto's journal and stone. The book looked like any other, but the stone was anything but normal. It shone white, and a great power could be felt coming from within it.

"What… is that?" Elise stared in wonder.

"I don't know… our mother never told us," Hinoka closed her eyes.

"The journal… perhaps there is information in it we could use," Xander suggested. The Hoshidan nodded and opened the book,

"I can't read the language. It's in some form of ancient draconic."

"Let me take a look," Leo stepped forward, "I am learned in the ancient languages,"

"Over my dead body!" Takumi blocked the mage's path.

"Do you want to know what the journal says or not?" the Nohrian scowled. After a brief stand-off, Takumi backed down and allowed Hinoka to give the journal to Leo. The mage then read from the first page,

"Journal of Lord Nils, Keeper of the Gate and King of Valla. To be read only beneath the Infinite Chasm lest the viewer seek death."

"Infinite Chasm?" Xander raised a brow.

"I believe it's an alternate name for the Bottomless Canyon," Leo responded.

"After witnessing what happened to the Queen, I do believe the author was serious about his claim," Camilla raised a finger to her chin.

"I'm inclined to agree," Hinoka shuddered.

"Hinoka, you cannot seriously trust these-"

"I don't have a choice, Takumi!"

"P-please stop…" Sakura sniveled, still clutching Mikoto's lifeless form.

"Sakura…" the Hoshidan archer sighed.

"If Corrin is alive down there, I want to see him."

"We don't even know if he is."

"Mother believed he was, so I… I'll go. For her sake, if not my own,"

"If that's how you feel, I'll go to."

"Hinoka!"

"I _have_ to, Takumi. Someone needs to protect Sakura!"

"Well spoken. I too intend on honoring the Queen's request, for Corrin's sake. If there's a chance he's alive, it is my duty as his brother to find him," Xander stepped forward and extended his arm toward the Crown Princess, "Princess Hinoka, if it suits you as well as it suits me, I would be willing to strike a temporary alliance with Hoshido for the purpose of exploring what lies beyond the Bottomless Canyon,"

"Don't do it, Hinoka, we can't trust them!" Takumi called out.

"Not another word, Takumi," Hinoka glared at her younger brother, then turned back to Xander and extended her arm to meet his, "that alliance does suit me, Prince Xander, and it is my sincere hope that this joint venture will pave the way to normalized relations between our two nations."

"Aw, aren't you sweet!" Camilla smiled, "I have the same hope, darling!"

"Eh…" Hinoka blushed and shuffled in her place, clearly even more uncomfortable than the Nohrian anticipated.

"If that is the way it is, then so be it," Takumi sighed in defeat, "alright, Nohrians, if Hinoka is going with you, I suppose I'll go as well, despite this either being a trap or, at best, a fool's errand."

"T-thank you, Lord Brother… Lady Sister…" Sakura bowed to her siblings.

"You never show _us_ that respect," Camilla whispered to Elise and ruffled her hair. Xander and Takumi exchanged glances, then led the way to the Bottomless Canyon, their armies in tow.

* * *

 _Anankos' roar filled the air. The sky was blacker than night, and the whole world was burning. Those few who survived the Dragon God's initial assault had gone into hiding, save King Nils, who had taken his family to the barrier that separated Valla from the realms dominated by humans. The Gate that led to the world of his birth was destroyed, but the chasm that led to the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr was as stable as ever. His daughter Azura was clinging to him, and his wife Arete was holding onto her best friend Mikoto and her son Corrin. The King turned to his group and sighed._

 _"Mikoto, take Corrin to Hoshido. Tell them not of his father's heritage, for there may still be lingering animosity from the days of old. Hide his stone and my journal. Only give them to him if absolutely necessary. Arete… my dear Arete… take our daughter to Nohr. You must all make sure she and Corrin never have any contact again."_

 _"Why, papa? We get along just fine!" Azura pouted._

 _"My dear Azura, if only I had more time to explain. The power inside the medallion I gave you… it is a precious gift… but around Corrin it will only bring pain."_

 _"Why don't you keep it then?"_

 _"Anankos… he will… please, my daughter, you must trust me!"_

 _"Yes, Papa," Azura hung her head. Corrin seemed somewhat oblivious to the situation, taking comfort in his mother's arms._

 _"What about you?" Mikoto's eyes began to well with tears._

 _"Someone needs to seal the gateway behind you, to make sure no one can get through it. I sense Anankos has placed a curse on the other realm preventing anyone from speaking of Valla at the penalty of death, and if I don't close the chasm soon, who knows what else he will be able to send through?"_

 _"But you'll die!" Arete sniveled._

 _"I go to my mother Aenir, my sister Ninian, and all of my friends from ages past. I can see their faces now… calling me to them…" Nils smiled briefly before falling into depression,_

 _"Go… now… and never look back." Knowing her husband, Arete nodded in defeat and took her daughter and friends to the world beyond the chasm._

* * *

Azura remembered her father's words as if he had just said them, but her instincts somehow told her to pay them no mind. Perhaps it was the power of the gemstone around her neck? She held the medallion in her hand, and read aloud a translation of the runes etched onto it,

"Lehran's Medallion • the Fifth Sacred Stone of the Shield of Seals • The Light That Shrouds The Darkness…" Azura sighed and looked to the ceiling, "what does it all mean, Father? I still don't understand…" her ponderings were interrupted by a knock on her door,

"Miss Azura, a moment?" It was Prince Corrin.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind," Corrin slowly walked in, his voice soft and comforting.

"As you wish, my Prince," Azura stood and curtsied.

"Please, drop the formalities. If you are the daughter of my Queen, you have no need to bow before me," the Prince smiled lightly. Azura hesitated, then reciprocated the gesture and sat back on her bed. Corrin then helped himself to a chair.

"I… remember little from my youth. Mother was always kind to us, my siblings and I. But… something always seemed… off. Like something was missing from her life. Father always tried his best to make her happy, but there were times when I could see a longing in her eyes for… ah, how can I explain it," Corrin hesitated before responding, "I suppose you could say she was longing for a life forcibly taken from her."

"Corrin… I…" Azura hung her head, struggling to find words, "I have not been entirely forthright with you."

"I know."

"What?"

"But I feel a connection with you I cannot explain. Forgive me if it seems selfish, but I want to keep you around, at least until I can figure out exactly what's going on."

"That does seem selfish, but I must admit I feel the same way," Azura chuckled, "Listen… I… we… we knew each other in Valla."

"What?"

"Our mothers were best friends. We left together, but were separated shortly after. My father tried to close the barrier behind us, but I have come to understand he was killed by Anankos before he could complete that task."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, but… are you suggesting I'm not the son of Garon and Arete?"

"I do not expect you to believe a word of what I am saying, I simply wish to defeat Anankos and end the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. What need I tell you to gain your assistance?"

"You already have it, at least in defeating Anankos. As for the conflict between my Father and Queen Mikoto… I think you know where I stand."

"I–" before Azura could complete her rebuttal, the pair heard soldiers rallying. Corrin was quick to find Gunter and ask him for information.

"There is an army headed this way, my Prince," Gunter explained to his liege, "we do not yet know behind whose banner they march."

"We'd better be prepared for anything," Corrin nodded, "let's get a move on!"

When the Vallites approached the edge of the temple grounds, the Nohrian Prince gasped at the sight of who was waiting for them. It was his older brother!

"Xander? Is that- wait…" Upon seeing Hoshidans at his side, Corrin grimaced and drew Yatogami. Taking the cue, Gunter, Priam and some of the Vallites drew their own weapons and aimed them at the newcomers.

"Brother, why are _those_ with you?"

"Who are they?" Priam raised a brow.

"Enemies," Gunter responded.

"Not anymore," Xander stood between the opposing armies, "Corrin, we have struck a temporary alliance with the Hoshidans."

"You, of all people, Prince Xander? Why?" Gunter asked, suspicious of the Nohrian's motives.

"It was the last wish of Queen Mikoto, who was felled by a cloaked figure with three purple eyes."

" _Him…_ " Priam scowled.

"No…" Azura muttered, hiding herself behind the temple gate.

"Since when do we honor the wishes of our enemies?" Corrin asked.

"L-Lord Brother?" a young Hoshidan looked to Corrin, but he paid her no mind.

"Corrin, dear, calm yourself!" Camilla approached on her wyvern, "I know it's hard to imagine, but a lot has happened. Heaven's sake, we all thought you were dead!"

"The thought of seeing you again was enough for us to join forces, if only for a time," Leo added. Corrin was still unconvinced, but allowed himself a moment of peace with his family.

"It's… good to know you're all alive and well," Corrin smiled, prompting Elise to hop off Camilla's wyvern and tackle him to the floor. Priam moved to remove her, but Gunter assured him she meant the prince no harm.

"Oh, Big Brother, we've all missed you so much!" Elise nuzzled Corrin's chest. It was then Hinoka stepped forward.

"Co– Prince Corrin of Nohr, I beg your pardon," the Crown Princess bowed politely. Elise moved herself off of her brother so the Prince could face the Hoshidan. The two royals stared at each other, neither saying a word. It was Corrin who eventually broke the silence.

"Speak, if you have something to say, Hoshidan," the coldness of the Prince's tone noticeably hurt the Hoshidan, but his father taught him too well to care for her feelings.

"You… have no memories of me?" Hinoka said weakly.

"Why should I? I've never been to Hoshido."

"Hans was right…" Takumi muttered under his breath.

"If you wish to address me, you are free to do so," Corrin turned to face the archer.

"Lord Brother? I-it's me, Sakura!" the young Hoshidan princess slowly walked toward the Nohrian. Before Corrin could respond, Priam stepped in the way,

"Sorry lass, you have him mistaken for another."

"B-but–" Sakura stuttered. Takumi then put an arm around her and led her away; Hinoka then approached Corrin and presented him with Mikoto's stone.

"It is the wish of my Queen of blessed memory that you be given this stone." Corrin turned to Xander, who nodded. The younger Prince accepted the gift and held it in his hands. It pulsated with power and appeared to be calling out to him, though he knew not how to answer.

"What is it?"

"We… we don't know," Leo shrugged and showed Corrin an old book, "we thought the Queen's journal would explain, but it turned out the journal did not even belong to her, but instead to a man called Nils." Azura at this point finally decided to make her appearance,

"Did you say _Nils_?" the dancer approached hesitantly.

"Azura…" Xander tensed, unsure of how to approach his long-lost sister.

"Sister…" Hinoka looked away. Corrin took the book from Leo and gave it to Azura. For some reason, however, ever step he took toward the dancer increased the radiance of not only Mikoto's stone, but the blue gem embedded in Azura's medallion. As the dancer looked over the journal, Corrin realized exactly what drew him to her.

"Your Medallion…"

"What of it?"

"It's… calling to me… may I examine it?"

"NO!" the Rainbow sage called out as he appeared from within the temple, but it was too late. Corrin had already taken hold of the medallion. Both it and Mikoto's stone turned black and Corrin collapsed with a migraine. Suddenly, a great earthquake shook the land. The sky turned dark, the magic in the air thickened, and finally, Anankos himself arrived. Before anyone could regain their bearings, all those outside the temple grounds save the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals were sucked into a black hole, somehow increasing the dragon's power.

 **"It is time."**

* * *

 **So yeah, in my version, Corrin and Azura are NOT cousins. Anyone who knows me knows why.**

 **Writing tunes: Sibelius' Scènes Historique Suite No. 2,** ** **Tchaikovsky's String Quartet No. 1** and Brahms' String Sextet No. 1. The second movements of the latter two are in my opinion among the greatest works ever created for string ensembles.  
**

 **Next chapter's the climax; hope you're all excited for it.**


End file.
